Caroline
by Jem.Rainbow
Summary: Three years gone, and she's finally back. After everything, after he's moved on, she's back. Making him question everything. Now he has to make a choice. Caroline... or Emma. A story I wrote because I got to thinking about Caroline from 'You'll Never Know Until She's Gone', and I had to do it.
1. November 23rd

**Hey! So, those of you that have read 'You'll Never Know Until She's Gone' probably wondered who Caroline is. Well, I got this idea and I had to write it. So, here.**

 **Disclaimer: EWW isn't mine. The plot and OC(s) are. There will probably be some cursing and more adult scenes in here, but nothing too bad. (Without a warning)**

* * *

 **Jax POV**

A year.

I've spent over an entire year with Emma Alonso.

This has been the best year ever. I've haven't been able to be so honest with someone since, well. Since _her_. But, that's not the point. She's been gone for years.

Today is November 23rd. It would've been her birthday. This day was easier last year, I was so wrapped up with the Continuum Break and Jessie that I forgot. But today I just feel so haunted by her memory.

Stop it. Caroline is _dead_. Has been for a while. That's why you started sleeping around in the first place. You'd almost resolved everything, but you didn't. You never got to apoligize for being a jerk. It's been three years. Let it go.

As hard as it is to do, I somehow manage to drag myself out of bed and get dressed. If Emma comes over and sees me moping she'll ask questions. I never told her about Caroline. I know I should, but I can't. It's too painful as it is. So, having a cover it is.

After a little bit more moping, I trudge downstairs, knowing good and well that I look like a mess.

"So then Gracie and Sean told me that... Woah! What the heck happened to you?" Jessie asks once she sees me, turning to get a better look. Dad looks up from his seat at the kitchen counter at me, and gives me _that look_. He knows how I get on any day that would be Caroline related.

"I got hit by a bus." I say dryly, sitting on my stool at the counter. Dad gives me a sypmathetic smile and hands me a plate of waffles, which I barely find appealing.

"Okay, for real, what's wrong. I know you; you don't mope." Jessie says worriedly. I let out a sigh.

"It's nothing Jess, really." I counter, taking a bite of my waffles.

"I don't believe you. There is something that you two aren't telling me. And if you don't fess up I'll have no other choice but to get the Queen of Concern involved." She warns, her eyes narrowed. That's her nickname for Emma. Oh, there is no way she's calling her. I narrow my eyes.

"You wouldn't dare."

"Try me." She smirks. Oh, she's definitely my sister. I see her glance at the house phone. Before I can grab her she's lunged for it and is racing upstairs. Just as I get to her door it slams shut and locks. I try to teletransport in, but the protection bubble Emma taught her how to make is still up, so I can't get in. Great, now I hear the phone ringing. I'm royally screwed. Damn it Jessie!

"Hello. Yes, Emma. It's Jessie."

"Uh huh. Yeah, I know I shouldn't be calling you at seven am, but it's very important."

"Jax is acting weird."

"Yeah, he's okay, at least he says he is. But he won't tell me what's wrong."

"Yes, Emma. I would _love_ if you came over and checked on him."

"Okay, you're welcome. Bye!"

She unlocks the door and comes out, smirking. She's my sister alright.

"You will pay for this Jessie!" I warn. She just giggles.

"You're welcome big bro." She smiles, handing the phone over. Seconds after that I hear the door bell ring.

Emma. Ugh! She can teletransport normally now! I forget about that. Great! Just friggin _great_!

I let out a groan and go to open the door, plastering the most convincing fake smile I can on my face before I do.

"Hey! Um, Jessie called and said you were acting strange, so I came to check on you. Is everything alright?" She asks, feeling my forehead to see if I have a fever. She's making this so hard. Why does she have to care so much?

"Yeah Em. I'm all right. Just a little sick." I say, gently removing her hand from my forehead and lacing our fingers together.

I am lying. I am not ok. I'm a great actor though, so you don't see it.

"Alright. You should get some rest. But I'll tell you what, how about I bring you over some chicken soup later? It's my mom's old recipe."

Why is she making this so hard?

"That sounds great Em."

"Alright then. You go get some sleep. I'll be back around two. Love you." She smiles, leaning up to kiss my forehead.

"Love you too Em. I'll see you later." I say, shutting the door. When she teletransports away I turn around with a sigh. My dad is just staring at me from his seat at the counter.

"What?" I ask, crossing my arms and leaning against the wall.

"You can't hide this from her forever Jax." He says simply, looking at me with conviction. I let out another groan, knowing he has a point.

"I know. I just, can't talk about it. Not today."

He gives me _that look_. The one of pity, the same one he gave me when I had to come home that day. The day she died. This is the first time since then that he's done it.

"Alright. Fine. But, you're going to have to face this eventually Jax. You can't just lock yourself away three days of the year."

I know exactly what three days he means. August 26th, September 19th, and today. August was our anniversary. About a week after we started 7th grade. Today was her birthday and September 19th, well. That was she day I lost her.

"Get some rest. If you don't at least look better when Emma gets here she'll got insane worrying about you."

I nod and walk upstairs to my room, laying back down. I'm glad I get to sleep part of this day off. There's no school, so it won't matter.

The only good part of this day will be that chicken soup...

* * *

 **Emma POV**

"So, he's not feeling well? I thought you said he didn't feel like he had a fever." Andi questions from the kitchen table, her mouth full of potato chips. I shrug, stirring the chicken soup once more.

"Well, he said he's a little sick, and he wasn't his usual, playful self. So, fever or not, he's still off."

"And you're sure he's being honest?" Andi asks. I drop the stirrer and look at her, jaw dropped.

"Never mind. Of course you are."

I roll my eyes and go back to watching the soup when the phone rings. Why is the council calling me at noon? I don't even have a clue.

"Hello."

"Yeah."

"You found something?"

"Someone?"

"No, not today."

"He's sick."

"Yes, tomorrow I'll bring him in with me."

"Why does he need to be there?"

"Okay, fine. Don't tell me. We'll be there."

"Bye, Lily."

That was weird. Lily just told me that she and the council found a random Australian girl that's been missing for years. She just, showed up on their doorstep passed out. They did find an I.D though. Her name is Caroline Hensley. Apparently she's also a powerless witch.

The peculiar part is that they said to bring Jax, and I don't know why. Nor will they tell me. I guess I'll find out tomorrow.

Uh oh. I better restart that batch of chicken soup.

Did I really burn the water too?!

* * *

 **3rd Person**

The next day, Jax felt a whole lot better, and less apprehensive about doing what the council wanted. So, he got out of bed, ate breakfast, and got ready no problem. Emma got there early, as always. It was too early in the morning for her to be comfortable riding the dirt bike, so they took the magic car. No one else was at school anyway.

They got there and the council was waiting in Lily's office. Jax noticed that there was someone behind the curtain, but decided not to ask. Emma said if she couldn't know he couldn't know either, and he didn't want to fight.

"Aggie, Desdemona, Lily! We're here!"

Jax could not understand how she was that happy as early as it was. Scratch that, he could actually. Because this was Emma.

"Emma, Jax hi. How's your morning been?"

"Peachy. Now, can you get on with it?" Jax said dryly, arms crossed. His new leather jacket wasn't broken in yet, so it did look at bit bulky. But it would be fine in a week.

"Now now Mr. Novoa, there is no need to be impatient. As I'm sure the Chosen One has told you, the council found a missing girl yesterday." Agamemnon started. Jax nodded at him.

"Well, I take it she hasn't given you this girl's name yet, has she?"

"No." He responded, not getting what this had to do with him.

"Well, we have reason to believe you know her. Or rather, you did." Desdemona explained. Emma and Jax both had a confused expression. Who was this girl.

"I don't have any idea what you're talking about."

"Oh for Pete's sake! Stop dragging them along. You can come out now Caroline!" Lily exclaimed. A blonde girl in a black AC/DC shirt and ripped black jeans stepped out from behind the curtain. Jax's eyes widened and his arms dropped. He couldn't believe it.

Caroline. _His_ Caroline.

She died. He saw it. How was she here?

"Caroline?" He breathed, unable to do anything but stare blankly at her.

"Hey, spider." She smiled at him. That was his old nickname. The first time they'd been partnered up in lab back home in year 6 he'd killed a spider for her. But, it bit him in the process. Thus earning him the nickname spider from her.

"I-it's really you?" He stuttered, unable to do more than look up and down her slender body. She'd clearly grown a bit, he still remembered that the pants almost brushed the ground last time he saw her. Now, they came to her ankles. She still had the sweet, innocent Caroline smile though.

Not that she was entirely innocent. Jax found himself flashing back to a particular series of nights when she'd proven she wasn't, as his eyes went over, _certain_ places. He forced himself to look at her face, a smile on his.

"Yeah. It is."

"What? How? What?" He babbled, looking over at the council. Emma looked as well, trying to ignore the way her boyfriend had looked at this girl. They clearly had history. Come on, _spider_?! She reminded herself to focus on the situation at hand, not the girl.

"Well then. It looks like we have your attention." Agamemnon smirked. Lily rolled her eyes and looked at Emma and Jax.

"Here's the thing. We don't actually _know_. And neither does she." She said, gesturing to Caroline.

"She's lost all memory of the last three years entirely. And, we don't even know where to start looking for clues."

Emma, Jax, and Caroline looked at each other. Oh, they had their work cut out for them alright.

* * *

 **Finished! I hope you all enjoyed. If you like the story so far then feel free to review and to follow it to be alerted every time there is an update! Bye!**


	2. Not So Easy Now, Huh

**Back** **for more? Okay then. Here you go ladies and gents.**

 **Disclaimer: EWW isn't mine. This idea and the OC(s) are.**

* * *

 **Emma POV**

Okay. This is, a lot to swallow. How do they know each other? Did they used to be a couple? Oh, of course they were. Stop Emma, don't jump to conclusions, just ask.

"Um, I'm confused. How exactly do you two know each other?"

Jax and Caroline give each other a look, and I can tell by her expression that she's surprised I don't know. Okay, they definitely have history. And the fact that I don't know about that history, that worries me. I trust Jax, but it makes me nervous. There's nothing wrong with that.

"Uh, Em this is Caroline. My, ex-girlfriend. Caroline, this is Emma. My... girlfriend." He says, shifting uncomfortably and clearing his throat. I don't think I've ever seen him this uncomfortable. He almost seems unsure of the facts.

That's the jealousy talking Emma. He loves you; he's said as much. Just because he's giving this girl a look you thought was reserved for you and only you doesn't mean anything.

And I even suck at lying to myself.

Caroline looks a little hurt. From the little bit of information I have, I'm guessing that they never properly broke up. She looks like she still loves him. I mean, it's only been a day for her. It makes sense.

"Oh. Okay. Well then, welcome to Miami." I force myself to say with a smile that even she knows is forced.

"Ditto."

And she even talks like she's cool.

"Alright, enough with the introductions. Miss Alonso, you and Mr. Novoa will be put in charge of showing Ms. Hensley around the city while the rest of the Council and I discuss what could have happened to her. Have I made myself clear?" Aggamemnon asks. I know that really means _you will do as I say no matter how uncomfortable it makes you or else_.

"Yes sir." Jax and I respond in unison.

"Alright. Caroline, Emma and Jax are going to show you around town. They'll take good care of you, don't worry." Lily encouraged gently, nudging Caroline in our direction.

"Oh, I'm not worried about that. I know I'll be taken _good_ care of." She said almost suggestively, looking Jax up and down in a very, _very_ unsettling way. I feel my possessive instinct kick in, grabbing his hand tightly.

"Alright then," I start, clearing my throat, "Let's go."

I open the door and let Caroline out first, keeping tight hold of Jax's hand. He follows, and I walk out behind him, finally letting go of his hand.

I'm protective. Not possessive, or jealous.

Again, with the bad lying!

* * *

 **Caroline POV**

She hates me. She freaking hates me. She doesn't even have to say it, I see it in her eyes.

Not that I blame her. It's not like it's every day that your boyfriend's ex that he never broke up with shows up. I couldn't control myself back there. When Lily said they'd take care of me, I had a flashback and had to. I guess I just need to remember that he's not mine anymore, and hasn't been for three years.

Three years?! I lost three years of my life? Why? What did I ever do to deserve this?

 _Guess even the universe just sees you as a slut now_. A voice in my head echoes. I remember when Spi- Jax, and I first started high school. Once one of my 'friends' found out we'd slept together over the summer I was called a slut behind his back for two weeks. No one dared to say it with him around. They knew he'd hurt them.

That I never understood. A junior or a senior sleeps with her boyfriend of nearly two years and no one bats an eye. But a freshman does it and she's a slut. I loved him just as much as a 16-18 year old could, and I've never slept with anyone else. But yet I'm the slut.

"Alright, Caroline. Where do you want to go first?" Jax asks as we approach his car, snapping me out of my trance. Just as he does I feel my stomach rumble. I haven't actually eaten since I got back, have I?

"Somewhere with food would be nice."

"Sounds like we're going to The Seven." Emma shrugs as she approaches the passenger side door, making me furrow my eyebrows. The Seven?

Jax looks back at me and chuckles at my confusion. "It's a pizza joint. I know; weird name. You'll like it." He reassures, making me nod and smile, getting into the car. They do the same, and before long we're headed off to the pizza place that's named after a number.

I still don't get that.

* * *

 ** _The Seven_**

We went through our entire ride in silence, save for the radio. The amount of awkward was unreal. But, now we're here, and we just got a table. I'm across from Jax, and Emma is right next to him. And by next to, I mean almost on top of. Jealous much?

 _That applies to you too, Caroline. Don't pretend you don't feel jealous._ My mind echoes again. What is it with my head forcing these thoughts to the surface?

"OMGigi!" An obnoxious voice shouts. "Who's the new girl?"

I spin around in my seat to see a girl that looks like she's supposed to be a waitress, holding a microphone, and a boy holding a video camera. They've started walking in our direction. Are they going to take our order, or...

"Gigi!" I hear Jax and Emma groan. I guess they have experience with her.

"What? I just want to talk to the new girl?" She says defensively. I turn back around in my seat when she comes to the side of the table.

"Who are you? When did you get here? And Emma, why do you seem to be acting _so_ possessive?"

"Gigi!" A guy behind the counter shouts at her, making me sigh inwardly with relief. She spins around and faces him, annoyed.

"What Diego? Can't you see I am _trying_ to get the scoop on the new girl?!"

"How about you start by finding out what she wants on her _pizza_!" He suggests, gasping sarcastically. I like this guy already.

"Ugh! Fine."

She turns back towards us, a very unconvincing fake smile on her face. I swear, Emma did a better job hiding her faking. And she sucked.

"What would you like to eat?" She asks me, challenge written all over her face. What the hell did I do?

"Margherita pizza, please."

She gives me a confused look, and Jax explains it to her. "It's cheese pizza."

"Ohhh... Alright. And you guys?"

"Pepperoni."

"I'll just have anchovy pizza." Emma shrugs, making me furrow my eyebrows. What?

"Just anchovy? You _always_ get at least another topping, Emma. Is everything alright?" The weird girl, Gigi I believe, asks, seeming worried. Emma quickly puts her fake smile back on, nodding.

"Yeah! I'm just, not too hungry. It's still early." She lies. Gigi nods and walks away, but the look Jax gives her when she gone says that he's clearly not buying it.

"What? I'm fine, really." She swears, leaning up to peck him on the lips.

 _Calm down. Easy, easy. Don't freak out Caroline, don't freak out._ I tell myself, my mouth twisting like I just had a lemon shoved in it.

"I-I'm going to go to the bathroom. I'll be right back." I stammer, stumbling to the bathroom.

I need some air.

* * *

 **Jax POV**

That was weird. It's not like Caroline to just run off like that. I wonder if there's something wrong.

What's wrong with Emma? She's been a little off today. I don't believe her when she says she's alright, I know her better than that.

"Okay, what the hell is wrong with you?" I ask, making her look up at me. She fakes a smile and I just give her, _the look._ When she sighs in defeat I know I've won.

"I, I'm just tired." She lies, making me grab her chin gently and force her to look me in the eye.

"Truth."

"Okay, fine. I guess I just. I... I feel a little uneasy." She admits, making me a little confused. Uneasy about what?

"About...?"

"Her." She sighs, nodding toward the bathroom. I see what's going on here. She's jealous!

A grin spreads across my face when I look at her again. "You're jealous!"

"Pfft. Whaat? Me? No!" She denies, turning away from me. I chuckle and shake my head. She's so cute when she's in denial.

"Em," I chide gently,"You don't just stare at somebody like you're planning their murder without a reason."

"I have not!"

"All day you've been acting possessive, mean, and all around unlike you. Face it, you're not happy."

"Okay, fine. Maybe I'm a little jealous." She caves. I smile and grab her chin, looking her in the eye.

"Em, you don't have to be. I love _you,_ alright. Caroline coming back isn't going to change that."

She sighs and smiles, and I almost think I've won. Until...

"I see the way you look at each other. There's something there, Jax." She whispers, staring at the ground. What? How do I respond to that. I haven't been looking at Caroline that way, have I? I guess I kind of have. But, it doesn't mean anything.

"Emma I..." I try to start. She looks up at me, turns so that she's looking at me, and cuts me off.

"Don't try to tell me I'm wrong, Jax. There's something there, and we both know it. It makes sense; you guys never seem to have really gotten a goodbye." She says, giving me a very understanding fake smile. I want to deny everything she said, but I can't. I know how I've been looking at Caroline, and I can't say they were anywhere near as appropriate of looks at certain points as others were.

"Em, I. I don't know. I thought this was all gone. Then she just... showed up and... I don't even know anymore."

"Grass is always greener, huh?" She smirks, making me furrow my eyebrows in confusion.

"What?"

"Back when we were dealing with the whole Daniel thing, you thought it was _so_ easy for me to deal with it. Not so easy now, hmm?"

"You most definitely have a point." I cave.

"I know. Which is also why I know you need to be in a pressure free, calm environment. Don't worry about it. I'm sure you just need time." She encourages with that sweet, loving smile of hers.

This, this is exactly why I love her.

* * *

 **Caroline POV**

I should really head back. I've spent the last five minutes sitting in a stall, my head in my hands. This is so hard.

God, I miss him.

* * *

 _ **Flashback**_

August 25th, 2011.

I was walking into school and I sat with Spider on our regular spot, the bleachers in the gym. He and I exchanged our regular greetings, but he had seemed off. Almost... nervous.

"Everything alright?" I asked, nudging his shoulder. He smiled up at me, clearly a little off.

"Actually um. You know how the Welcome Back dance is tomorrow?" He questioned, scooting a little closer. My heart had started to hammer, and my mouth went dry. Was he...?

"Yeah. Why?" I asked, hope pouring into my stomach. Was my best friend, and crush, really asking me out?

"Well, uh. You see, I don't have a date, and neither do you. So I was wondering if maybe you wanted to, you know, go together?" He proposed, clearing his throat and looking everywhere but my eyes for a few seconds. I'd felt my heart swell, a squeal trying to surface, but I kept my cool.

"Are you asking me out, Spider?" I teased, a massive grin on my face. He searched for his response with a stutter and a blush, making me chuckle.

"Maybe. I mean, if you, you know... want to." He trailed off, looking down. I'd known him since the first day of year 3, and he'd never been nervous about anything.

I grabbed his chin and forced him to look at me, deciding not to answer otherwise.

"I'd love to." It was the third most genuine answer to a question I'd ever given.

"Great. I'll pick you up at 6:30?"

"Perfect."

* * *

That was the day before he asked me to be his girlfriend. He did it during a slow dance. Someone Like You was playing. That officially became our song.

I've been in here too long. The pizza's probably out by now, and I don't want it to get cold.

Facing both of them again. Yay...

* * *

 **Alright guys, that's it. I hope you enjoyed, and please leave a review with some _constructive_ feedback. By the way, I updated my profile not long ago with a letter of sorts to all the jerks of the writing world. Even if you're not one, I'd appreciate if you'd check it out.**

 **angelcreature13: Yes, I can't imagine it either. Wait, I'm the author... I have to. XD! Of course there will be tension, no good story lacks it. And as for Jemma, all is well that ends well. Most of the time...**


	3. I'm Sorry

**I'm not even going to bother. The author's note is at the end.**

 **Disclaimer: Every Witch Way is not, at all, mine. It isn't. This is for fun.**

* * *

 **Emma POV**

Why am I so threatened by Caroline coming back? I know she probably has no plans to step on my toes or get in the way of Jax and I, but I still don't like it. Maybe it's just insecurity talking, because I'm normally not like this.

When she comes back out of the bathroom I summon all of my energy to smile. Not a phony one, a real one. She's not a threat. There is no need for me to be one.

"Hey. Sorry about that; line inside was _huge_." She laughs, sitting down. Jax and I chuckle, and moments later our food comes out.

"Cheese pizza, pepperoni pizza, and 'just anchovy' pizza." Gigi speaks, setting it all down. Yummy.

The moment she leaves we all eat, and I realize something.

Caroline has been gone a day in her world. She had the love of her life ripped away from her, and came back to find him in love with another woman. And what has she done to me? Nothing except give him one suggestive glance this morning. And it's not like he didn't show similar interest.

Her world just got rocked, and she's not even pushing toward the only person she knows. Out of respect.

I don't know how she's doing that. I don't think I could.

Maybe I was too quick to judge her. I saw the way she looked at him and assumed she was like the old Mia. She's not though. At least she doesn't seem like it. And my negative feelings are gone. That hunch was all about jealousy.

We all finish eating, and I see Caroline giving me a strange look. It's not bad, just a look like she wants to talk.

"Hey, um. I need help with... a code.. purple. Emma can you um... Follow me?" Caroline begs, nodding to the bathroom. What's a code purple?!

"Okay, um. Sure..." I say hesitantly, taking note of how weirded out Jax looks. Funny, I don't know what code purple is, but he does.

"What the heck is code purple?" I ask the moment we're in the bathroom. She chuckles.

"Oh, that's just a way to keep Spider from asking questions. He doesn't know what it is, but after the time I explained code red he never asked again." I find myself laughing as well. Thank god for codes.

Really, no guy ever wants to know what they mean after they find out what code red, and red pen, really mean.

"Okay. So, what do you want to talk about, then?"

She takes a deep breath, closing her eyes for a while. "I know you don't really like me, Emma. I get it. It can't possibly be fun for your boyfriend's... ex to show up out of the blue after being... gone for three years." She trips over a few of her words, still struggling with reality. I sigh.

"I don't have a problem with you, Caroline. This had been a crazy day for you; you have it harder than Jax and I combined. Truth be told, it's just strange to see him look at you the way he looks at me." I admit, guilt bubbling inside me. She cracks a smile.

"Well, I'd be lying if I didn't feel the same. You're the world to him, you know. I can tell. Thank you for being there to make him happy when I wasn't." Her voice cracks, and she takes a deep breath. I feel so bad for her. Everything she's been through has to be horrible, and her main support system is with someone else.

She's lost three years of her life, ended up in a foreign continent, and found out that her boyfriend was with another girl because she's supposed to be dead. And I was selfish enough to think only of the way she looked at him, rather than what she's going through. I'm a horrible person.

Without a second thought I close the space between us and pull her into a hug. She's been through too much, and she doesn't even have her friends here to help get her through it. She needs to know that someone can help her.

"I'm sorry I was so horrible to you. You're going through hell and I've been completely inconsiderate, and done things that are against girl code entirely. But I promise, that's over. Anything you need, just ask."

She chuckles, and smiles into my neck. "Thank you. That means a lot. And if I ever cross a line and make you uncomfortable, which is probably going to happen, just let me know. I'm pretty sure you aren't the only one that's violated it today." We both chuckle, and pull apart.

"We better go. Spider may not want to know what code purple is, but we can't be in here very much longer." Both of us laugh again and I nod as we head out, finding Jax waving at us.

"Welcome back, ladies. Look, Care. I refrained from eating your pizza this time!" He laughs, pointing to the plate like he's actually proud of himself. She laughs sarcastically, as we sit down.

"What even?" I ask. She just chuckles.

"Inside joke about when we were kids. Couldn't ever leave him alone with your pizza. Don't worry, I have plenty of embarrassing stories to tell you later." She smirks at Jax, who just groans.

"Dear god. I knew you two getting along was going to be bad for me."

"Please, that's nothing. Just wait until I tell her about the straight jacket." I pat his head. He glares at me, and Caroline gets a weird look on her face.

"Why was he in a straight jacket?" She asks slowly. Then she makes a grossed out face. "Nevermind. I don't want to know."

I feel my face go red when I realize what she's thinking. "No, no, no. You see, he just pissed me off during the Fool Moon. So, I put him in a straight jacket and kicked him out." I explain. The disgust turns into uncontrollable laughter.

"Oh! My! God! That is gold!"

"Oh ha ha ha. Whatever. Let's just eat." Jax rolls his eyes, and Caroline and I fake pout at him.

Something tells me this will be one hell of an alliance...

* * *

 **Jax POV**

The rest of the day turned out being really fun. Emma and I took Caroline to the beach (what a surprise, she loved it) as well as around the part of town she's going to be hanging around most. Now it's nine, and we just realized that we have a problem.

Where is Care going to sleep?

"I can't take her home, Jax. My dad will go nuts and I have no time to come up with an excuse!" Emma whispers, trying to keep Caroline from hearing. We're in the corner of my kitchen, while she's eating leftover pizza.

"Well, what do we do, then?"

She crosses her arms, and nods to the stairs. I look at her in awe.

"You- Are you actually suggesting that I have her stay here?" I don't have a problem, but I'd think Emma would. Is she actually telling me to let another girl sleep in my house? I know she trusts me, but damn.

"Yes. Why? Am I supposed to not be okay with it?" She eyes me, suspicious. I quickly shake my head.

"No, of course not. It's just, after this morning, I thought you wouldn't like the idea."

She laughed. "That's been resolved. Caroline doesn't scare me, at all. Now, shut up and kiss me. I have to leave." She orders. I chuckle and pull her in close, so I can feel her warmth when I kiss her.

A moment later we break apart. "I love you." She murmurs, making me smile.

"I love you more, Em."

* * *

 **Caroline POV**

Emma left an hour ago, because it's late, and her dad was about to freak. I don't understand that, really. My aunt and uncle never gave a damn where I was, as long as I wasn't pregnant or in jail. You know, because that would cost money.

So, hers I am. In a pair of lounge pants Emma gave me, that area a size too big, and one of Spider's shirts. The shirt is a lot more than a size too big, one of the sleeves hanging off my shoulder.

I look down at the comfy guest bed sheets, and sigh. He will be in to tell me to sleep, soon. I want to talk to him. No, I need to. I haven't talked to him alone, and there are things that I have to say, but don't want to in front of Emma.

"Knock, knock." I hear him rap his knuckles against the open door, a smirk on his face. Ulch, that has to be his favorite expression. It kind of pisses me off, cocky jerk.

"Hey, stranger." I smile, running a hand through my hair. Brushing it will suck tomorrow, but I am in no mood to try and braid this mess.

"How do you feel?" He steps into the room. I shrug.

"Tired." He snorts.

"I figured that much. I mean, mentally. You've had one hell of a weird day."

I sigh. "I'm alive. That's more than I could probably say last week. And, I'm here. It would be far worse if I didn't have you to count on."

His smirk becomes a frown, and the same hurt I saw in his eyes this morning returns. He lost me, for years, moved on,(which, I'm glad for) and then I came back. I should be asking him if he's okay.

"How about you?" I break the silence, and he looks at me curiously. "Your dead ex just popped up out of nowhere after three years. That sounds stressful. How do _you_ feel?"

He sighs, and sits at the foot of the bed. "I don't know, Care. I don't really know. It doesn't matter."

I roll my eyes. "Yes, it does! I called Sara. She told me you were in Miami, last night. She told me who you turned into, somewhere between losing me and meeting Emma." He gives me a guilty look, and I try to keep away my disappointment from what I know. "You weren't fine for at least a year. Why would this be remotely fine?"

Jax sighs, and shakes his head. "Okay, yeah. It is a little surreal. But, I'm okay. You're alive, and I'm fine. Really, you shouldn't be so worried about me, Caroline."

"You say that like it'll make me stop." I answer flatly. He sighs, again.

"It won't. Trust me, I know."

"Why did you do it?" I look down at my lap. "Why did you act like the same person I never wanted you to be? Why did you hurt people?" I want to add in something about sleeping with them, but the words refuse to leave my mouth. I wanted him to move on, not sleep with girls he never cared for.

A guilty wince finds a way out of him. "I don't know. I'm not proud of it, you know. But I did it, because I was 15, a stupid grieving idiot, and tried to move on my surrounding myself with eve distraction possible." I look at him, and smile, just a tiny bit.

"If I could take it back I would, in an instant. But I can't. I'm sorry."

I shake my head. "It doesn't matter, anymore. I get it. You didn't know how to react, and you did stupid stuff. Then, some kind of glittery miracle worker walked into your life and fixed you, when I couldn't." I trail off, on those last few words.

He grabs my hand, probably out of instinct, and brushes my hair back. He opens his mouth to say something, and I stop him.

"If you're about to try to apologize for letting me go and falling in love again, I'll tell you right now I will kick your ass. I'm happy for you. You found another person in this world that you want to be with, and is willing to put up with your bullshit."

He laughs, and throws his head back, like a kid. "Now _that_ is accurate. I mean, I have no idea why the hell she puts up with me, but she does."

"Maybe all those fights with enemies gave her brain damage. I know you managing to accidentally trip me when we played tag as kidss gave me some." He looks at me, with feigned shock.

"How dare you."

"Not my fault only a crazy person could ever love you." I giggle.

"Are you calling yourself crazy?"

"Hell yes! I'm proud of it, too." I sit up straight and cross my arms, nose in the air like those snooty popular kids. I stay like that for about two second, before we bust out dying.

"Okay, really. You need to sleep." He stands, and I groan.

"Fine!" I crawl under the covers, and fave the door. He smiles, and hits the switch.

"Goodnight, Care."

"Goodnight, Spider."

* * *

 **An** **yone else pissed at me? No. Just me?**

 **I am flaky. And unreliable. And stressed out. Also, grieving Andrew, as much as I despise it. I wanna hate you, but I can't, you bastard. Working your way into my heart to play me like a fiddle. Making me love you when it was all a game.**

 **Well, good news! Yes, this message will appear in every story until New Year's Day, when the poll is done.**

 **Missing Piece, sadly, is in its last few chapters. The story ends, soon, much as I hate to say it. But, starting next year, I will be making a second story for that world. It will either be a prequel, and start on Em's 19th birthday *smirk face* or a sequel, with four extra kids, as well as Kelsea. It will be up to you, the viewers, which one happens.**

 **So, I will be creating a poll, and by January 5th, I plan to have at least started, if not published, chapter one. I would greatly appreciate if all of you go vote, because if no one votes, I can't decide.**

 **That's all! I love you, my wonderful munchkins! Bye!**


End file.
